


glowing hearts

by Shippet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, glowing heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippet/pseuds/Shippet
Summary: It´s Castiel´ 18th birthday. tomorrow he can meet his soulmate if he is 18 to, then when they touch there hearts will start glowing. he was thinking it was going to be a normal day until he sees a cute guy with green eyes and freckles.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the night of Castiel’s 18 birthday. Tomorrow everything will be different because then he can meet his soulmate. If his soulmate is 18 the moment they touch their hearts will start glowing. That´s how you will know that you’ve found you’re soulmate. He is the punk of the school and almost everybody is afraid of him he always has a big mouth and has a lot of tattoos and piercings and hair that is painted blue . He might not even have a soulmate. He can’t fall asleep he has too much on his head.

His brother Gabriel wakes him up and he gets up to get ready for school. He can’t handle Gabriel’s jokes after the night he had. Gabe shut up! Gabe know why he hasn’t slept and stops asking about it. Gabe isn’t just his brother he is also his best friend. Cas grabs an sandwich and runs outside because they are getting late for school. Gabe walks to his car and gets in. The moment the car stands on the parking lot of the school Cas gets out and starts walking inside. When Gabe finally gets out of the car. He runs up to Cas and they walk the last part together. Cas walks to his locker to get his books for the first lesson of the day. He says bye to Gabe and walks to his class. He sits in the back of the class and starts drawing. After a few minutes he realized that everybody was quiet so he looked up to see that there was a new kid in the class. His first though was hot. He was a nerd with big glasses dressed In blazer and a green tie and the most beautyful . The teacher introduced him as Dean Wincester. He sat down and the teacher started explaining something but Cas wasn’t listening. He was looking at Dean. He sat at the back left from Cas. He looked so cute with his big green eyes. Cas knew he Is gay but he never thought he would fall for a nerd. Wait did I said fall..? am I already falling for him…? What if he isn’t my soulmate? Stop thinking about that and concentrate on the teacher. The rest of the lesson he tried not to pay any attention to Dean. But that was hander than he thought. He couldn´t stop thinking about the freckles and the beautyful green his eyes are. Stop thinking about him you need to focus on the teacher Cas thought. But before he could even try look at her she told that everybody could leave because it was time for a break. Cas sat there in silence for a minute until his friend Meg walked to him the get him out of his thoughts.The teacher was waiting to lock the classroom. So Cas stood up and walks out of the classroom with Meg right behind him. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down with his friends. Next to him sits Meg and on the other side sits Charlie across sits Gabe and next to Gabe sits Ruby and Crowley. They started talking about something but he couldn't hear it anymore. he was to busy thinking about Dean But soon after Gabe pulled him out of his thoughts. Cas grunted and Gabe stopped mid-sentence because he knew that he didn´t wanted to talk about it. Gabe can read Cas really well. Everybody is eating but all Cas is thinking about is that he hopes that Dean isn´t in any of Cas classes, because then we coulnd't concentrate in any of his classes. And would be failing every class. He again gets once again pulled out by some on bumping into him. he wants to start a fight for bumping into him but then sees its dean who bumped into him. all his anger melted away but all of his friends think he was going to fight with him. So when nothing happened they all started to look at Cas and he doesn´t know what to do so he looks at Gabe for help. Gabe looks confused but helped Cas by telling his friends that he goes outside to smoke and a cigarette everybody follows him outside and that gives Cas some time to talk to Dean he drags him to the toilets and checks if all the stalls are empty. When he sees they are he starts talking to Dean who has been looking at him whit a confused look. He starts explaining. That his friends were waiting until Cas would beat him up. Dean now was looking concerned he then realized that he was afraid that Cas would beat him up now. He explained that he wasn’t going to beat him up. But Dean didn’t believe him he heard from his friend Anna who he has most of his classes with. That Cas always beats up the nerds but Dean thought he was different even if he doesn’t even know him. Now he thinks off it he doesn’t even knows his name. by Dean weird looks Cas remembers he hasn’t told his name to Dean and thinks it he looks like a stalker he start blushing. My name is Cas by the way. Dean isn´t even listening because he is thinking too much. Am I falling for him? he looks really cute with his blue eyes. after a few minutes he realizes that he zoned out and asked what Cas said. Just that my name is Cas. I’m sorry I zoned out I don’t know how that happened. It’s alright I think it was cute. Dean starts bushing. Cas tries to stay cool but that’s really hard when you’re around you’re crush. Wait… crush?? But that is forgotten because then Cas sees that you can see his freckles even better now that he is blushing and it’s so adorable. I’m sorry about my friends Cas said. It’s okay nothing happened. Before Cas could answers the bell rang and they have to go back to their classes. Go to your class you don’t wane be late. Cas said. I’ll wait a minute. And Dean left Cas alone in the toilets. When Dean walks into his classroom he sees Anne and sits next to her. What else do you know about Cas. She starts talking about that his friends always beat up nerds, and do you know if Cas helps Dean asked? I don’t think so. He watches most of the time, but that is not much better then beating someone up. She could see on the look on his face that something happened, and she knew it was something about Cas. The rest of the classes all Cas and Dean could think about was each other. After school Cas walked to Gabe’s car so he could give him a ride home. But before Gabe came he saw Dean and a younger but taller boy walking and yelled at him so he could run to him. When Cas stood next to Dean there was an awkward tension between them. The younger boy broke the silence by coughing. Dean realizes that he was staring and introduced him. This is my younger brother Sammy. It’s Sam. Dean is the only one who calls me that. After a few minutes of awkward tension Sam says they have to go and Dean and Sam walk to an older Car but it looks awesome. They made eye contact for a second before Dean drove away. When Sam and Dean where a few blocks from home Sam asked him who that was. Just someone in my history class. But Sam could see that it was more , but he didn’t asked. He would tell him when he was ready. In the meantime Gabe arrives at the Car. He sees that something if different from this morning. But he can’t place it. Then he realizes that Cas is staring at something. he looks in the direction and there is a car with two boys sitting inside the sandy blond haired looks the same age as Cas. a few seconds later the car drives away. Is that the guy you walked away with Cassie? Gabe it’s Cas not Cassie. But Gabe saw the blush on his face and knew he was right. Every day when they came home from school they said at the kitchen table together. Hey Cassie do you have a crush on the new nerd. Normally Cas would get really mad at Gabe for saying something like this and for the stupid nickname. But on the thought of Dean he got really happy. So he told Gabe everything. If you like him why don’t you asks him out? Because he might not even be my soulmate and then we have to break up and I don’t want to hurt him Cas said. But what if he is your soulmate? You can’t find out if you don’t try Gabe answerd. But what about the rest of the group, why do we beat up nerds? I don’t know, But maybe you can chance that Gabe said. how am i going to chance that? They're not going to beat up your soulmate so you just have to find out if he is yours. He runs upstairs thinking that he will talk to Dean in the morning. He starts making his history homework. After 10 minutes he gets a text from an unknown number. he opens it. 

unknown number: Hey 

You: who are you? 

Unknown number: I’m Dean

You: how did you get my number?

Dean: I asked Anna she is in your class. 

You: why did you want my number? 

Dean: I don’t know I couldn’t stop thinking about you….

Cas knew he was blushing and it made him smile even if he couldn’t see it. He was blushing to but he wouldn’t tell that to anyone. Maybe he could ask to meet up tonight. So he wouldn’t have to wait until  
tomorrow. Because he couldn’t wait he can’t concentered on anything. 

You: so.. you missed me?

Dean: …. Yes! 

You: Can I meet you somewhere?

Dean: Yes, of course Were where you thinking about?

You: in the park at the bench near the sandbox in ten minutes?

Dean: see you in ten.


	2. finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is going to try and find out if Dean is his soulmate but will he like what he'll find. Happy ending i promise!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter but i wanted the rest to be in on chapter

Cas run downstairs to explain to Gabe what happened. He was so happy for him. he left early so he could think about what he was going to say. He didn’t even realize that he already arrived. A couple minutes later Dean arrived. Dean didn’t say anything. Cas broke the tension by asking if he wanted to sit on the bench. Dean nodded and they both said down. Dean asked why Cas wanted to meet up. Cas now was getting red. Dean I really like you even if we just met today I couldn’t get you out of my head the entire day. So I hope you want to be my boyfriend? Cas touched Dean’s arm and then looked at his heart in the hope it was glowing but is wasn’t. he didn’t gave Dean the time to say anything before he stood and run away as fast as he could this is exactly what he was afraid of that Dean wouldn’t be his soulmate. When he came home Gabe was on the couch watching tv. When he saw the watery eyes of his little brother he asked if he wanted to tell it to him. Cas sat down on the couch and told him once again everything. How awkward it was and everything they said. When he was done. Gabe asked if he knew how old Dean is. Because if dean isn’t eighteen it wouldn’t work even if they are soulmates. Cas didn’t want to hear anything about it. Gabe can get it. What if he got his hope back up and Dean was eighteen. Hey Cassie maybe you should go to bed. He didn’t say anything and went straight to bed. Not even about the nickname. When he knew Cas was asleep he took his phone from his room and looked for the new kids number. he has to help his little brother.

You: hey we need to talk

Dean: hey Cas why did you run away?

You: I’m not Cassie I’m his older brother. Please let me explain everything to you, you have to listen and don’t tell him.

Dean: okay I won’t

You: thank you. He run away because your hearts didn’t start to glow. He was hoping you would be his soulmate. He was so sad that you weren’t his soulmate. He came home crying. He told me everything  
so I told him that you might not be eighteen yet. But he didn’t wanted to know anything about it. I get it because he get his hopes up and you still might not be his soulmate so if you’re not his all was for  
nothing.

Dean: I have good news for you. I’m not eighteen yet so I still could be. I really hope so. I love him even if we only know each other for a day. Is that crazy?

You: no it’s not I think it means you’re soulmates. When is your eighteenth birthday? 

Dean: the fifteenth of June.

You: so that’s this Saturday. We have to come up with a plan to test it but not break his heart. I’ll give you mine number so we woun’t have to app with his phone.

Dean opened the new chat.

Dean:So what’s the plan?

You: I don’t know yet let’s talk about I tomorrow we both have to go to school. It will be really hard for you to not go to Cassie, but you can't go he doesn't want to see you right know 

Dean: I really want to but I won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rest will be posted soon. do you want me to make a sabriel chapter too?


	3. the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Dean make an plan to see if Dean is Cas soulmate, but they are going to do it in secret. So Dean’s heart woudn't break again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter i hope you enjoy it.

The next morning Gabe walked to Cas’ room to wake him up. He was all grumpy Gabe gets it his heart was broken and he didn’t wanted to go to school. He asks if he could stay home. Then Dean wouldn’t have to avoid Cas. Okay you can stay home but only for today. Gabe got ready and wanted to leave when he realized that he couldn’t tell their friends the truth. What do you want me to tell the gang he asked Cas when he came downstairs. Just tell them I got a cold. Okay I will, I have to go bye! Gabe got in his car to ride to school. He parked his car and realized he needed to tell Dean that Cas wasn’t going to school today

You: hey Cassie isn’t coming to school.

Dean: is everything okay?

You: yes he just didn’t wanted to see you today.

Dean: okay…. 

Dean putted his phone away but Sam saw the first text and stole the phone to read the rest why is he avoiding you. I thought you had a date last night. It didn’t end how I hoped it would Sammy. Now dean needed to tell everything to Sam. He said he would help he did everything for his brothers happiness. The only thing they could think about all day was how they were going to get them together. After school they met in the park Cas and Dean were in last night. It was the only place where they could talk in private. Sam had an idea how to make sure if Cas and Dean are soulmates. What If you ask Cas to come to this park and Dean and I will be here. And then we will let Dean walk past him and touch. If his hearts starts glowing we will know and if not….. no one wants to think about that. They all went home in silence because if this didn’t work they both would be heart broken. And no one wants that. tonight is the night Hey Cassie are you in for a walk in the park. Get some fresh air. But there is where I found out Dean isn’t my soulmate!! Cas yelled back crying. 

You: hey Cassie doesn’t want to come to the park because that’s where you know……

Dean: I get it. I don’t like being there either. Maybe we can go somewhere else? 

You: has Sam another idea?

Dean: maybe we can go to the old sandbox?

You: good idea I’ll ask. How long does it take you to be there?

Dean: ten minutes.

You: see you there.

Hey Cassie I have an better idea we can go to the old sandbox where we played when we were little. Everything is better than my room Cas answered . So they walked to the old sandbox. When Cas and Gabe arrived they started digging up memories. When they were little they played in that sandbox a lot. Dean and Sam arrived a few minute later. Dean stared walking to Cas and bumped into him. Cas turned around and saw it was Dean who bumped into him. Cas started to run away again, but then he saw that his heart was glowing. How is this possible. He turned around and saw that Dean’s was glowing to. I turned eighteen today Dean yelled at him. So you were right all along Gabe. I’m always right Cassie. I was miserable for these past days Dean I didn’t know how to live without you. Gabe and I planned this because Gabe saw a small opportunity that I wasn’t 18 yet Dean said. Wait what? We thought that if your hearts didn’t stared glowing Dean could walk away like he was a stranger. But then your heart would be broken. That’s the only way we would know for sure. Cas run to Dean and hugged him. how did you plan all of this. I look your phone after you went to sleep the night you had your date. I explained what happened and that I hoped that he wasn’t eighteen yet. So you must me the famous Dean Gabe said when he and Dean finally met. And this is Sammy Dean said. It’s Sam only Dean calls me Sammy. How am I going to tell my friends? Cas asked. If they really are you’re friends they aren’t going to make a problem of it Cassie. How do you know that for sure? Because they are your friends they need to accept you as you are and if they don’t they are not your real friends. I don’t care if you’re dating a girl or boy not even if you were dating a cheerleader. As long as your happy I’m happy to. when are you going to tell them Cassie? What about now Cas said. I’m texting them if they can meet us here in 15 minutes. Sammy you can go home I know this is not really you’re kind off guys. Okay bye Dean. There was an bench and they sat down to wait for his friends. Cas was thinking how he was going to tell them. Dean pulled him out of his thought by asking If he would want Dean to stand next to him. Yes I would like that. Dean gave him a soft smile and it calmed him down a little bit. When everybody was there they all stood around Dean and Cas. I need to tell you guys something. Cas throat was so dry that he couldn’t say a word so instead he took Dean’s hand to show them what he was trying to say. Dean saw realization on everyone’s face. They started cheering for them and Cas had the biggest smile on his face. On Monday Dean told the news to Anna and she was really happy for him. In lunchbreak he sat with Cas and his friends and they were all really nice and not as he thought how they were. Dean became friends with all of them they weren´t just punks they were so much more. And the group stayed growing as more soulmates where found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end!! thank you for reading the story and commenting on how i could make the it better

**Author's Note:**

> i made the hole story already done but i can`t post it in one chapter. so here you have a bit of it, when should i post the rest?


End file.
